Gakuen Hetalia: Ladies Unite!
by Rukia Blood-Moon
Summary: Due to the great male population at the World Academy, all of the girl countries  and states  had made a club called Ladies United Nations L.U.N But when they're are told to improve their diplomatic skills, what does Hungary suggest they do? OC's and Yaoi
1. Introducing ArcadiaChan!

**Hey random people who actually read my stories. I'm going to write this story as a secondary project next to Alluring Secret, since I'm really in the mood for writing about Gakuen Hetalia and my new character *drum roll* Arcadia! Warning though, I'll switch from different countries perspectives a little bit, but I'll tell you who's perspective it is. So here ya people go!**

* * *

><p><strong>Arcadia's POV<strong>

Adalina Piperca, also known as the personification of Arcadia, was clutching a piece of paper that told her of where her classes were located and had a map on the back. Apparently whoever made the map though, made some pretty big errors, and now she was hopelessly lost in a random rose garden, flourishing with all sorts of vibrant colors. What a wonderful way to begin her first day at the World Academy W.

She looked around and let out a sigh of annoyance. Not that she really minded the flowers part, she was just frustrated that she couldn't find the school building. When Arcadia moved, her knee length, red plaid suspender dress caught onto one of the thorns of a stray rose and almost ripped it. Arcadia grumbled a curse under her breath (the magical kind, though it had no effect) and she rolled up her white blouse sleeves and unhooked it.

For the 50th time, Arcadia tried to remember why she had even enrolled into this school in the first place. She wasn't even a real country anymore and she should have faded a long time ago. Plus, she had the appearance of a twelve-year old child, which she knew would give other countries a major mind fuck if they saw her prance into _their _classroom. Then she remembered.

_FLASHBACK-_

"Aww, come _on _Ada! It'll be, like, totally awesome if you came to school with us!" Poland pestered, poking the girl on the cheek as she tried to read her novel _Wicked _in the warm afternoon sun of Warsaw. A slight breeze passed by which made the female nation's gray and blue striped t-shirt and Poland's pink miniskirt ruffle slightly.

Arcadia sighed and gave Poland a look of annoyance. She hated it when people interrupted her when she was reading. "For the last time Poland, I can not go to that school. I'm not even a country anymore." The girl informed her adoptive brother. The Baltic's, Poland, and earlier Russia and his sisters, were leaving to the World Academy W in two days for the new term, and they were all trying to convince her to enroll. Actually Belarus wanted the young nation to go so bad she actually started chanting _enroll, enroll, enroll, _when Arcadia was getting ready for bed the night before.

Poland pouted, which Arcadia secretly though looked positively adorable, but she ignored that fact.

Her biological brother, Lithuania and the Baltic's were pretending not to listen in on their conversation, but Arcadia knew they were.

"But Ada! It's like totally awesome there! We've got a lot of flower garden's there, a swimming pool, a stable for horses-" Poland began to rant again, but Arcadia cut him off.

"I'm not going there Poland, and that's final." She said and resumed reading her book.

Lithuania couldn't contain himself anymore and he walked over to his sister. "Arcadia, it would be good if you went to school with us. You've always been closed off when it came to other countries other than Poland and the Old Soviet union, and you've never really conversed with anyone." Lithuania told her, switching to Big Brother Mode.

"Yeah! It's really fun there! And every week in Cultural class, one of the other countries get to make a big speech and tell us everything about themselves and their culture." Estonia chimed in, his blue eyes twinkling behind his glasses.

Arcadia admitted to herself that it sounded pretty interesting, but her pride didn't allow her to back down just yet. "Yes, but you've forgotten one crucial fact Estonia. I'm still not a country." Arcadia pointed out.

"That shouldn't be a big problem," Latvia assured his friend, eager for her to go to school with them, "Mr. Prussia isn't a country and he's enrolled!"

Arcadia's interested expression changed to one of disgust. "Ugh, Teutonic is there? I'm definitely not going then." She said and her eyes drifted back toward her book. Lithuania, Poland, and Estonia each shot Latvia a glare, and the poor trembling nation flinched, and began to stutter, "T-t-there's also a-a-a Black M-magic club."

Arcadia's eyes shot upward and she narrowed her eyes at Latvia. "I'm listening…"

_END OF FLASHBACK-_

She sighed once more and shook her head and peered at the scenery around her. She should just retrace her steps and she would be able to get out of here. Arcadia began to walk around again, but she paused. Where did she come from again? Crap.

As the country of witchcraft looked around bleakly, she heard a males voice come from behind her.

"Ohonhonhon~ what do we have here?" Arcadia spun around and came face to face with a tall, seemingly middle-aged man with wavy blonde hair, goatee and blue eyes. The newcomer was wearing the typical World Academy uniform: A white dress shirt and black tie tucked under a beige sweater vest and a royal purple jacket with the school crest over his right breast pocket as well as purple plaid pants.

"Are you a student here, _mademoiselle_?" The man asked Arcadia.

The man smiled strangely at Arcadia and she felt a sudden change in atmosphere and she stepped back suspiciously.

"Yes, I am. I got lost though, so can you please direct me to the main school building?" She asked the man cautiously. The aura surrounding this man was disturbing and she wanted to get away from him as soon as possible.

"Of course! I shall walk you there, _non?"_ He said and put his hand on her shoulder and began to guide her through the maze of roses.

Throughout the walk, the man started asking Arcadia questions.

"So, is this your first year hear, young lady?"

"Yes."

"What are your names?"

"My human name is Adalina Piperca."

"What a beautiful name! What is your country name?"

"Arcadia."

The man was silent for a couple of moments, and he continued with the trivia.

"That's very nice." The man finally said. "My human name is Francis Bonnefoy, and my country name is France."

France. France. Arcadia though she heard that name somewhere before. Was it about the bloodbath that Russia mentioned happening at Christmas? Whatever happened at the bloodbath, that is.

After a couple of minutes the school building finally came into view. Arcadia turned to France to thank him, but then he darted out and grabbed her wrist pinning her against the wall.

Arcadia was to shocked to say anything at first, but when she finally came to her senses, she felt anger begin to boil up in her blood. "What the hell do you think your doing?" She growled at the Frenchman.

France grinned creepily at her. "What are you talking about _mademoiselle? _This is always how I greet newcomers." He purred silkily and began to reach for her shirt.

Rage reached it's boiling point and Arcadia reacted how all girl's react to surprise molestations: she kicked him in the groin _really _hard.

France let out a yelp, much like a Chihuahua to Arcadia's satisfaction, and immediately released her. Arcadia glared at him before snarling, "Don't mess with me unless you want the Old Soviet Union up your ass." And then she stalked away to find the Europe homeroom.

**Belarus's POV**

Belarus was sitting down in the Europe class homeroom sharpening her knives. She felt irritation at the classroom's noisiness. Belarus didn't understand why there were only five homerooms for five of the seven continents. It made some of the classroom's impossibly crowded and loud as it was now. The noise greatly pissed Belarus off and she was tempted to test out her knives on all her classmates, especially Italy and Poland who were talking enthusiastically about some nonsense, but she couldn't or else she should get kicked out of the school and away from her soon-to-be-her-fiancé brother, Russia. And Arcadia who she got along with pretty well. Speaking of which where was her little friend?

Belarus scanned the classroom for any signs of the young nation, but she could not find her. Belarus remembered that when she heard that Arcadia caved into their pestering, she would go on the condition of traveling alone. Arcadia had told Belarus that she wanted to travel alone because the Baltic's and Poland's plane was completely full and she refused to try out Poland's suggestion of going with the cargo.

The palomino blonde nation abruptly stood up and started towards the door that led to the hallway. Best to make sure that she got to the academy safely. Belarus would gladly shred anyone who tried to mess with her friend.

The lady professor who was struggling to quiet the class glanced up at Belarus who was heading towards the door. "Miss Belarus, where are you going?"

Belarus stopped and glowered at the teacher who flinched and shrank under her gaze.

"I'm getting the little girl." She said and walked out of the classroom. Almost immediately she bumped into Arcadia.

Arcadia face looked dark and fairly pissed off at something, but her expression changed to a more pleasant one when she saw Belarus.

"Bela, it's nice to finally see someone who isn't creepy." The girl said relieved, and Belarus eyebrows arched. People always gossiped about how she and her brother Russia were creepy people, but Ukraine and Arcadia were some of the only people who didn't think so.

"What do you mean by that Ada?" Belarus asked with slit eyes and a small frown. Like she said earlier, she is ready to knife anyone who bothered the little former country.

Arcadia saw the look in Belarus's eyes and she grinned. "Don't worry Bela, it's nothing I can't handle, it was just some perverted blonde guy."

Belarus looked disgusted. "You mean France?"

Arcadia nodded.

"I'll still add him to my death list." She said and beckoned for her to follow her. "Come now, homeroom is going to start soon." The two girls walked down the corridor and into the classroom.

The once noisy classroom immediately quieted down when they all saw Arcadia. Belarus thought they were probably stunned to see a twelve-year old looking girl in their classroom. Well aside from Latvia, but they all knew that he was short because Russia pushed down on his head too much.

Belarus sat down in her assigned seat between her big breasted sister Ukraine and Lithuania- the idiot.

The professor smiled at Arcadia reassuringly, who was looking quite uncomfortable at all the stares.

"Okay miss, please come up to the front of the room and tell us about yourself and where you are located on the map." The teacher instructed Arcadia and gestured to a large map of Europe that was at the front of the room on top of the chalk board.

Arcadia shuffled to the front of the room and her nervous eyes met with Belarus's. Belarus gave her a thumbs up and Arcadia stood up straighter and took a deep breath.

"I am Arcadia, I used to be the country of Witchcraft and I am Russian territory." Arcadia introduced herself. The classes excited buzzing turned to a pitiful one when Arcadia said that she was Russian territory. Belarus felt a flash of anger and started to reach for one of her knives, when Ukraine shot her a pleading look. Belarus scowled and returned her attention to Arcadia.

"I am located here and this is my first year at the World Academy W, and I am pleased to make your acquaintance." Arcadia said and finished her short speech diplomatically, while pointing to the small strip of land tucked between Lithuania and Poland.

The teacher nodded in approval. "Okay now class, does anyone have any questions for Miss Arcadia?" Their teacher asked and everyone started asking questions all at once.

"Why do you look like your twelve?"

"Is your military powerful?"

"Do you like pasta?"

"Do you like yaoi?"

"What does your flag look like?"

"Quiet! Raise your hands if you wish to ask a question" The teacher barked and the classroom fell silent. A man raised his hand and the teacher nodded at him to go.

"Okay Arcadia, do you still chase out every country you see walk into your territory at scythe-point?" The man asked leisurely. Belarus felt anger begin to bubble back, but Arcadia merely smirked at him.

"Good to see you here Teutonic. If you really are interested in knowing, I do indeed still chase out certain countries when they enter my land without permission, but I do it at gunpoint now." Arcadia said sweetly to Prussia, and the classes mood once again changed from pity to horror.

The professor looked slightly unnerved but she shook it off. "Er, yes Arcadia, will you please sit in the empty seat between Lithuania and Poland? We divide the seating arrangements by geographical locations" She said and Arcadia nodded politely and sat next to her brother.

"Okay class, now for roll call, Russia are you here?….."

**Arcadia's POV**

Honestly, Arcadia found homeroom to be quite boring. All they did in their was take roll call and talk. The talking part would have been okay if anyone would actually _try _to talk to her. Apparently her true story of defense seemed to freak everyone out and now no one would talk to her. She had the Old Soviet Union to talk to of course, but they were all talking to someone else and Arcadia didn't want to be rude and butt in on their conversations.

Arcadia yawned and put her head on her desk and felt her eyes droop. One would think that it would be impossible to sleep through the amount of noise, but Arcadia was a pretty heavy sleeper (so was this other guy who had wavy brown hair and he was snoring cats).

Right when she was about to fall asleep, she saw the teacher with a girl who looked only a few years older than Arcadia walk up to her.

"Miss Arcadia, this is Miss Liechtenstein. I have checked your schedule and she has the most classes with you so she will guide you around the school." The professor said with a smile and returned to her desk, rather hurriedly.

Arcadia studied the girl called Liechtenstein. She had pretty straight blonde hair that can down to her chin with an indigo ribbon fastened to the left side of her head and shy green eyes. Liechtenstein was wearing the most common version of the girl's uniform at the World Academy that was practically the same as the males uniform except the purple plaid slacks were replaced with a red plaid skirt.

"H-hello Miss Arcadia." Liechtenstein stammered shyly. "Like Mrs. Sekai said I will be your guide." Arcadia nodded, and Liechtenstein went on.

"At the World Academy W we have our schedules arranged so that you have at least one class with every country at the school, as well as some of America's states." Arcadia blinked in confusion.

"States are allowed here? How did they come to exist? And I thought only countries had personas." Arcadia said baffled. Liechtenstein nodded. "Why? They're not real countries, and speaking of which, why are ex-countries allowed here?"

"The school has to have a certain number of students so it doesn't close down." Liechtenstein explained. "As for States, they are born when a civil war in a country breaks out, so the country itself doesn't have to split into two personas."

Arcadia nodded understanding. "I see. So what classes do we have together?" Arcadia asked changing the subject.

"We have the same classes from homeroom through 5th period." She responded, "which means we have, economy, trade, culture, cooking class, and an art elective with each other."

Arcadia nodded and smiled at Liechtenstein. "Very well. I am very pleased to become your acquaintance, Liechtenstein." She said kindly and the bell rang.

"I've had some difficulties with the map, so will you help me find my classes?" Arcadia asked and showed Liechtenstein the map.

"Um, Miss Arcadia?"

"Yes?"

"You were holding the map upside down."  
>~<p>

The two girl's managed to go to all of their classes on time (though they narrowly escaped cooking class when a country called England's scones caught on fire), and they were in their last class together, the art elective.

The teacher of the class, Mr. Palette, assigned everyone to a partner to paint a specific scenery so they could see what first came to mind when they think of something and present it to the class when time got called.

Liechtenstein got assigned to have another country she assumed was female named China as her partner, while Arcadia had to wait until everyone else was assigned to a partner because she was a 'newbie' as the teacher had called her.

"Okay Arcadia, you will be partnered up with Italy." Mr. Palette said and gestured to a man with auburn hair and a hair curl sticking out on the right side of his head. Italy looked terrified to be partnered up with 'fire-friendly' Arcadia, as Teutonic started calling her, but Italy shakily walked over and sat down next to her.

Mr. Palette began assigning groups different sceneries and when he got to Arcadia and Italy's group, he gave them the task to paint a meadow, which brought back horrible memories Arcadia had and tried to keep hidden.

"Uh, do we have to draw a meadow?" The Witchcraft nation asked nervously, shifting uncomfortably in her seat.

Mr. Palette sighed and rolled his eyes. "Yes Miss Arcadia, you have to. And you have to paint the first image of a meadow that comes to mind." He said and assigned the next group a desert.

Arcadia felt the color drain from her face and she shakily got a paintbrush and began to paint. Arcadia was actually an amazing artist, but she hated meadows from the bottom of her heart. They made her remember that day…

She shook her head and half-heartedly began to paint, as she hear her partner Italy chat happily with another country called Germany who sat next to him.

After about half an hour Arcadia finished her painting and she snuck a glance at Italy's. It was breathtakingly beautiful. It was a picture of a lush green meadow with patches of flowers flecked throughout the canvas, the colors blending beautifully.

Italy noticed her looking and he paled, but he managed a little cute laugh. "V-Vee, do you like it, Arcadia?" Arcadia nodded. "Do you mind if I look at yours then?" Italy asked and began to turn his head towards her artwork.

Arcadia quickly threw a random white sheet over the canvas. "You'll see it when I present it to the class she said dryly, making the Italian wince.

The teacher called time and called up groups to display their artwork. Liechtenstein and China painted amazing pictures coniferous mountain, and Germany and Sweden painted some okay pictures of the desert.

When it was Italy's and Arcadia's turn, Arcadia kept the actual painting facing her while she let Italy show the class his painting. Everyone thought it was brilliant and they all complimented Italy on a job well done. Arcadia sighed inwardly in dread of what everyone's reaction of would be towards her painting, but she let the white sheet fall and she turned the face of the painting towards the body of students.

Everyone let out a collective gasp when they saw Arcadia's painting. It was a gruesome image of a meadow on fire littered mercilessly with decay. In the distance of the painting, crosses with figures on them were being burned to death as the sky turned gray from the large amount of ashes.

Mr. Palette looked speechless. "Wh- how- Arcadia why did you draw something so horrible!" He finally said looking at the new student in shock.

Arcadia regarded him with a cold expression. "You said to paint the first image of what came to mind." She said flatly.

"This- where did you see something like this?" The teacher cried.

"War. Not against any countries mind you. It was an internal conflict." Arcadia said and the bell rang and she began to make her way out the door.

"But I just want to say this: I sure as hell better get an 'A'"

**Hungary's POV**

The Europe class representative leaned backwards in her chair and yawned. Economy class was so tiresome!

Hungary glanced out the door, that led to the hallway and she saw the new student that enrolled there storm down the hall, looking very angry. Hungary frowned. What got on her nerves on her first day? Look's like she'll just have to ask.

Hungary got up and gathered her belongings and shoved them into her briefcase-like backpack and started out the door. She tucked her backpack under arm and started to jog to reach the twelve-year old nation.

"Arcadia!" Hungary called to the girl. Arcadia turned around with a now tired expression. "Yes?"

"You looked kind of upset about something. What's wrong?"

Arcadia sighed. "Nothing"

_Nothing… Yeah right…_ Hungary thought. Arcadia still looked kind of gloomy. Maybe if she introduced her some of the clubs girl's she would feel better…

"Hey Arcadia, tell you what, if you come to my club meeting after school today, I can introduce you to some people." Hungary offered Arcadia.

Arcadia blinked and hesitated, and Hungary decided to add, "Belarus and Liechtenstein are in the club, so everyone won't be total strangers."

"Um, what does the club do?" Arcadia asked the taller nation.

"Oh! Basically it's just a social thing for all the girl nations and states, since the majority of countries and states are male. It's called Ladies United Nations, LUN for short." Hungary told the little girl.

"Okay… I'll try it out, but I have two questions to ask." Arcadia said.

"Okay!"

"First, are we allowed to join more than one clubs?"

"Of Course! I'm assuming since you're the country of witchcraft you wanted to join the Black Magic Club?"

Arcadia nodded, "Second question, what was your name?"

Hungary blinked. "Oh crap, I forgot to introduce myself! I'm Hungary, Europe classes representative." She said.

Arcadia smiled at Hungary kindly. "Well it's been a pleasure meeting you Hungary. I hope to become better acquainted with you in the future." Arcadia said and walked to her last class of the day.

* * *

><p><strong>I don't know what the hell this is, but it's long! shot/ Well anyway Arcadia's acting kind of PMS, probably a result of writing in Romano's point of view in Alluring Secret, but I did say on my profile that she was bipolar! Oh well, see you all later!**


	2. The North is a bit snappish today

**Hello! This is the second chapter of my side project, Gakuen Hetalia: Ladies Unite! I was kind of running out of ideas of who's POV to put this chapter in, so I decided to use a bit of the actual Gakuen Hetalia story line! And also, I will have a crap ton of OC's!**

* * *

><p><strong>Narrators POV-<strong>

And earlier, somewhere amongst the World W Academy campus, there was another new student, an Island Nation to be exact…

**Morning-Seychelles POV-**

A girl with pretty long brown hair tied into pigtails with red ribbons stood at the front of the World Academy W's gates. She shifted uncomfortably in her new school uniform: a white dress shirt with a red tie, a beige sweater vest with black stripes on the edges, and a red plaid skirt.

The Island Nation, better known as Seychelles, had to tilt her head to get the whole view of the school. She seriously had no idea what so ever of how she was going to survive the school year. The only reason she came to the school in the first place was because of the European countries reached her small collection of islands and forced her to enroll. The world is so terrible.

Seychelles has never been off of her islands, so everything she saw stunned her and she gawked like a five-year old. And honestly, she had zero confidence in coming to this 'elite' school. She didn't have any strength or money. All she was actually good at was singing, dancing and making souvenirs. But hey, maybe someone like her can develop some unexpected talent-

"HEY, YOU, WOMAN, STOP!" A voice yelled and Seychelles train of thought fell of the tracks and exploded and she jumped and looked up to see a slim man in the school uniform with spiky blonde hair, green eyes, and- what the hell? Why are there caterpillars on his eyebrows? Oh god, those aren't caterpillars, they're-

"Are you a new student?" The man demanded, making another though train explode. Seychelles blinked and nodded, without saying anything.

The blonde man frowned. "Which country are you?" the man asked narrowing his green eyes at her. Seychelles didn't know why this guy was so blunt, maybe it was how everyone acted around here…

"Uh, I'm Seychelles and I'll be attending this school from today!" She said in a friendly voice. If she was going to stay at the World academy W, she might as well make some friends and be nice, right?

But, despite the friend flag she tried to wave in his face the man merely stared at her without saying anything for a long time. Seychelles felt confused and then, out of _nowhere_, he whipped out a dog collar and snapped it around her neck, closing it with a sharp _CLANK_! "Eh?"

"Good! Become one of my colonies!" The man said triumphantly with a sly grin. Seychelles mouth dropped down. "W-what are you saying?" she cried, horrified and began fumbling with the collar that he put on her neck.

"And what is this? I can't take it off!" She cried, pulling on it with no avail. The man ignored her struggles and continued.

"There are three rules at the World Academy W!" He said and started ticking off the rules with his fingers. "Don't run in the corridors, get along with everyone, and lastly," His face turned dark and creepy, "_survival of the fittest"_

Seychelles felt overwhelmed and confused by this guy, but she couldn't resist the urge to point out, "Eh… Aren't rules two and three contradicting themselves?"

The boy blinked as if he didn't notice that and his cheeks turned a slight pink of embarrassment.

"S-shut up! We may all look friendly, but it all ends up in the survival of the fittest." he snapped at her.

Seychelles flinched and murmured, "I don't like it, and I wish I didn't understand, but it makes sense…" she shuddered.

The man nodded, looking quite satisfied. "Alright! From today, you're English territory!" Seychelles squirmed under his gaze.

"Ahem… Mr. England sir? Somehow I'd hate that so much." She started, but the brit ignored her.

"You must absolutely listen to what I say, and if you try to flee, I'll go all out and invade your house!" He said and she cringed at that lovely thought. "Feel lucky that you can work under me, the president of the student council." He said and a dark aura began to surround the female nation. England frowned.

"Huh? W-what? Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Li…" Seychelles murmured. Suddenly she struck England in the jaw with her fist, making his eyes widen in surprise. "LIKE HELL I WILL, EYEBROW BASTARD!" And thus, the beginning of her interesting school life.

**Mid Morning-India's POV-**

"K-Korea-kun, please stop!" Japan cried when his younger brother Im Yong Soo, the personification of South Korea snuck up on him when he was sitting down in Asia's homeroom, and grabbed his chest. Korea grinned evilly, making Japan's usually emotionless brown eyes widen.

"Never! Your breasts will be, and are mine forever, da-ze!" Korea retorted triumphantly, now groping Japan's 'breasts' in a rather molesting way.

"Korea, you immature idiot! Let go of _hyeongnim _Japan this instant!" A man with long black hair tied into a braid that was sitting next to Korea said standing up. Korea frowned and stuck his tongue out at him. "Shut up, Dae-Hyun! I'm not an idiot, you are, da-ze!"

"What did you just say to me?"

"You heard me, da-ze!"

"Korea-kun can you please let go of me now?"

"Your breasts are mine, da-ze!"

"Let go of him!"

"Never, da-ze!"

"Aiyaa! What are you doing to Japan-aru?"

"Claiming his breasts!"

"GET OFF OF HIM-ARU!"

"Korea, you fool! Don't touch him there!"

"Make me, da-ze!"

"Do you WANT to restart the Korean Wars you ass?"

"Bring it on, girly boy, da-ze!"

"WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME?"

"Looks like they're fighting again, ana" Thailand noted from his seat in the back of the room. India mumbled in agreement from her seat and observed her classmates with half-closed eyes. This was about the seventh time in fifteen minutes that they started to go for each other's throats again. India sighed and brushed a strand of her long dark brown hair out of her face.

India watched as Dae-Hyun carried Korea on his shoulders and was about to slam him onto the ground as his family was trying to calm down the angry nation. Being called feminine was a very sore spot for him. India took out her pony tail and proceeded to retie it as she glanced at the professor, a tiny old woman who always had her gray hair tied into a bun. Mrs. Young didn't seem to notice anything, as usual.

India glanced up to sea Taiwan standing next to her. Taiwan's slightly wavy brown hair tickled India's elbows as she leaned over. Taiwan's eyes sparkled in annoyance.

"Anju, can you give me some advice to stop my brothers from fighting? I think Dae-Hyun is going to kill Korea any minute now." She said and gestured towards her brother who was now holding Korea above his head, despite the nations struggles.

India frowned. "What advice do you expect from me?"

"You have to deal with all of your brothers bickering; Nepal, Bangladesh, and so on." Taiwan replied impatiently. India blinked. Oh yeah. Her brothers.

Anju smiled apologetically at her fellow female nation. "Sorry Tai. I've actually been avoiding them for a couple of months, so I lost my shine on that."

Taiwan groaned. "That's just great." She stood up straight and walked back to her seat.

India stood up and called out, "Good luck!" Taiwan responded by waving her hand at her.

India sat down and she took out her economics homework that she didn't get to do last night. It didn't help that she had economics nest period. She only had five more problems left-

"DIE, BREAST GROPING HIPPIE!" Dae-Hyun yelled and threw Korea onto a the Stan countries desks, causing them all to jump up and scream a string of curses in their native tongues. Everyone else's mouths dropped down and they stared at the angry nation. Well, everyone except Mrs. Young who still hadn't moved a muscle from the book she was reading.

A man with brown spiky hair and thick eyebrows stood up and took a few tentative steps towards North Korea. "Now, now, easy there mate." Australia said gently, as if North Korea was merely a child throwing a tantrum. Unfortunately he wasn't.

"SHUT UP KYLE!" Dae-Hyun picked up a chair and pitched a chair at the Austrian man, hitting him in the face and Australia crumpled down onto the ground, clutching his injured forehead.

Everyone stood in stunned silence and when five seconds ticked by, everyone started screaming and running around the room or trying to escape. India's black eyes were wide with dismay. Everything was becoming a little too hectic for her liking. Luckily or unluckily, North Korea got pissed from the noise and he whipped his head to face the majority of students that were crowded in one corner of the classroom and snarled, "SHUT UP AND SIT DOWN THIS INSTANT, YOU NIMRODS!" Everyone immediately complied, even South Korea did, after scrambling off of the Stans desks and shuffling to his desk, that was unfortunately parked right next to the angry nation.

The angry expression morphed into a more relaxed one, and Dae-Hyun nodded respectfully at everyone. "Thank you for your obedience." He said politely and sat down next to his trembling twin brother.

Silence and tension filled the room, as the last five minutes of class came, and Nepal whispered to Bangladesh, "Well… today was certainly interesting."

Mrs. Young glance up from her book crossly. "No talking!"

Everyone face palmed.

**Present time-Arcadia's POV**

Finding out where Military class C was, sucked. Arcadia took many twists and turns on the school campus, but she couldn't seem to find the place. She checked her map repeatedly, making sure it wasn't upside down, but she was still like a hopelessly lost rat in a maze of cheese, trying to find a way out. That's how they say it right? Oh well.

Adalina walked down the long Roman style corridors and let her mind wander. What was the Ladies United Nations club like? Social gatherings usually weren't Arcadia's thing, since she preferred to be alone with her pet birds, but she could almost imagine her brother and Poland congratulating her on actually making friends instead of attempting to take their lives if they got too close to her.

The nation of witchcraft was so lost in though, she didn't even hear the footsteps approaching behind her. "Hey kid! Wait up!" Arcadia turned around to see a man with an athletic build and ashy blonde hair run towards her.

The man was wearing the school uniform, except he was wearing a bomber jacket instead of the school jacket. From behind his glasses, the man's blue eyes twinkled at her when he asked, "What are you doing here dude? Isn't the elementary school like, twenty miles away?" The man said, and Arcadia frowned, about to tell him that she was a new nation attending this school, but he went on, "My names America, Alfred F. Jones, by the way. I'm the hero!" He striked a heroic pose like superman at the last statement.

Arcadia smiled , even though she couldn't help but get creeped out from America's exotic behavior. "That's… nice to know." She managed, "I'm Arcadia, Russian territory."

The man blinked and frowned. "Your that commies underling? I feel sorry for you." Arcadia stared at him speechless. What does he mean he feels sorry for her? And is this the guy that Russia calls a fat ass?

"Uh, yeah, I'm just going to ignore the commie part and just ask you where military class C is." Arcadia said slowly, though she didn't want to ask fat ass-eh, _America _anything.

America let out a toothy grin. "Military class? That's awesome, I have the same class as you right now! Let's go together!" He said loudly and grabbed Arcadia's arm and started dragging her away to where Military class was.

No matter how many times Arcadia struggled against the man's grip, kicked at him, or cursed him out, she couldn't seem to shake him off. And he didn't notice her attempts of escapes at all.

Finally, after what seemed like another 1000 years, they reached double doors with the words: **LOCKER ROOM** printed on it, blue and pink colors distinguishing where their respectful genders should go. Arcadia inwardly punched herself in the jaw. Of course, Military class is basically the same thing as gym for humans, so of course they'd have to dress out.

America grinned and waved her a good-bye as he pushed open the doors of the boys locker room, making a gust of cologne and sweat blow into her face. "See you later Arcy!" Arcadia sighed and shook her head and sauntered into the girl's locker room. So many strange nations are at this school.

About fifty or so girl nations were in the locker room, that was shaped in a circle with four different ways to go into the center of the locker room, dressed, half-dressed, or not dressed at all. The witchcraft country shielded her eyes from that 'lovely' sight and searched for the coach so she could ask for a gym uniform.

She glanced over to her right and saw a half-open door with a 'B' on it with a light emitting from it. Overhead it had the words 'Coach Luka' on it. Arcadia padded towards it and peeked in. There, a man was sitting in a rolling chair with his feet were on top of his desk. The desk was a fairly beautiful sight. It was littered expertly with crumpled up papers and empty pizza boxes, along with what she hoped to be slightly melted chocolate was against a half full coffee cup. The man turned his head slightly toward Arcadia which made her jump, but relaxed when he let out a snore.

Arcadia didn't know what to do since he was sleeping, so she backed out of the office and looked for another coach, recalling how their was three coaches, one for Military Class A, B, and her class, C. Judging from the giant letter on Coach Luka's door, he was the teacher for class B. Thank god.

Arcadia felt a hand on her shoulder and turned around to see a girl with blonde hair that barely touched her shoulders and sparkling sky blue eyes. She had a pretty creamy white face and she wore a friendly grin, that reminded her of America's a little to much. The girl reminded her of a Japanese singer, name Rin Kagamine or something, except her outer bangs framed her face and her inner ones were very short. Her presence made Adalina feel very unsettled since she was only wearing a navy blue underwear and bra.

"Hey, your that one new chick that everyone's talking about, right? Aradia or something." The girl asked and twirled a piece of her golden hair around her pinky finger.

Arcadia shrugged slightly, shifting uncomfortably from being in the presence of a half-naked girl. "Yes, but my name is Arcadia, mind you."

The girl nodded and flashed her a more mischievous smile. "Arcadia, Aradia, what's the difference? My names Florida, by the way. I'm part of the United States of America." She said and stuck out her hand. Arcadia stared at it unsure of what to do, but then she placed her left hand into Florida's.

Florida shook her hand wildly, and Arcadia grimaced. "Well Arcadia, when I saw you, ya looked kinda lost. What are you looking for?"

"I was looking for the teacher of Military class C. I found Mr. Luka, who I assume to be the coach for class B snoring away in the office over there." Arcadia said and gestured toward the door.

Florida laughed and said, "Mr. Luka does that a lot." Florida pointed to a door that was all the way in the back of the locker room. "Anyway, that's where Coach Montgomery is. She has the same name as my cousin Alabama's vital regions." She said with a mischievous grin.

"Thank you for the information about your cousins capital." Arcadia said giving Florida a funny look.

"Your welcome."

Adalina shuffled to the direction of the door, labeled with a C and rapped on the door. The door abruptly swung open, revealing a muscular stern looking women with ashy-brown hair tied back into a pony tail. She was wearing basketball shorts and a white t-shirt and sports jacket. The women blinked down at Arcadia and scowled. "Who are you?" She asked her snappishly.

Arcadia blinked. "I'm Arcadia. A new student. I started here today and I was wondering if you could kindly give me a locker and gym clothes."

This time the women blinked. "Oh. Well why don't you come into my office so we can settle this." She said and beckoned for the nation of witchcraft to follow her.

This office was the complete opposite of Coach Luka's. Books and binders were neatly assorted on the shelves and her desk was clear of any food or 'melted chocolate'.

The women sat down on the chair that was for her desk and Arcadia sat down on the student chair in front of it.

"I'm Coach/General Montgomery, the teacher for Military class C. I'm afraid I have no uniforms at the moment right now, so you'll have to ask for an extra from one of your comrades." General Montgomery said and picked up a clipboard and pen that was kept in the corner of her desk. "So Arcadia, could you tell me your human name? We have an extreme shortage of lockers so you'll have to share with someone else." Oh yippee. More socialization with people that might be weird morons.

"My human name is Adalina Piperca." She told her Military teacher. Montgomery scanned her clipboard for a moment before scribbling something on it.

"Okay Arcadia, your new locker partner will be Anju Bharata, the personification of India. Go meet her now." She said and looked at Arcadia dead in the eyes. "Welcome to the troop, maggot."

"General Montgomery?"

"Yes, Maggot?"

"You are now my favorite teacher."

"I thought you looked like the girl that always likes the casual teachers." She said with a grin. "Now go meet up with India!"

Arcadia nodded and went back into the locker room and searched for someone to ask where India was. Anyone except Florida, that is. To her relief, she spotted a girl with boy-short platinum hair, slipping on a red t-shirt and shorts with white vertical stripes on the sides.

She padded over to the big-breasted nation and tapped on her back. "Ukraine?"

Ukraine turned around surprised and she smiled. "Arcadia! There you are! Are you having a good day so far?"

Arcadia shrugged. "So far, so good, I suppose." She said. "Speaking of which, do you know where a person named India is?" She asked glancing around.

Ukraine gestured to a beautiful girl with seriously long brown hair tied into a ponytail and had cocoa colored skin. "She's over there. I hope you like her. She tends to be naïve and a little air-headed, but she's a really good person." Ukraine said and shoved her school uniform into her locker. "Oh, and Ukraine?"

"Yes?"

"Do you know anyone that has an extra uniform around my size?" Arcadia asked.

"Yeah, luckily, she has the same period as you." Ukraine turned to the far side of the locker room and called out for a girl that had wavy brown hair tied into a side ponytail. The girl hurried over with an extra uniform at hand. "This is Wy. Wy, can you let Arcadia borrow your extra uniform?"

Wy nodded and shoved the uniform she was holding into her hands. "Nice to meet you Arcadia." She said and hurried off.

Arcadia watched as she left with raised eyebrows. "She seems to be in a hurry." She noted to Ukraine.

Ukraine nodded. "She tends to do that. Anyway, you'd better get dressed. We only have five minutes until we go to our assigned areas." She said and Arcadia and hers conversation was broken up by her locker partner.

Arcadia walked over to India and the pretty nation looked up. "Can I help you?"

The nation of witchcraft looked at India, with her trademark stare-into-your-soul eyes. "Hello India. I am Arcadia. I will be your locker partner from today forward." She said to her.

India blinked and grinned. "About time I got a locker buddy! Nice to meet Arcadia!" she said and hugged her, overwhelmed with giddiness, which surprised Arcadia so much that she actually let her do it without killing her.

"Er, nice to meet you too." Arcadia said and started to get dressed in her uniform.

Right when she had finished dressing and putting her school uniform into her and India's locker, the Generals came out of there offices and stood at the center of the locker room. A young women with pretty blonde hair and brown eyes was on Coach Montgomery's right side. Coach Montgomery tapped her pen on her clipboard and read off the list of where the students in classes A, B, and C were to go.

"General Magnolia's class will report to the gym for martial arts, Coach Luka's class will be going to the portables for a test on war tactics, and my class will be going to the field for free-day. Let's go!" The students filed in different directions Ukraine going to Coach Luka's destination and Arcadia followed the one General Montgomery was leading.

Class C shuffled into a field with neatly cut grass and everyone stood up straight and they waited for the boys in their class to meet them. During that time, General Montgomery did roll call and everyone was present. Arcadia was in the back of the group, ignoring Florida who was around the front trying to get her attention, and she saw the group of males making there way towards them.

There was good news and bad news to the group of men joining them. The bad news was that America and Teutonic were amongst the men. The good news was that Russia, Lithuania, and Poland were there.

General Montgomery did role call for them and then she cleared her throat and said very loudly. "Today, you will be able to choose which activity you would prefer to do. You may do archery, sword fighting, football (soccer), or walk around the track. You may go." And with that, everyone went off in their own groups, the boys were fighting for the footballs, and Teutonic was waving a giant sword around, yelling about how awesome it was, while a blonde man tried to calm him down, and Arcadia thought she saw a floating bow and arrow, but a man with slightly long flaxen hair flickered into view when America called him Canada. Can America see ghosts?

"Ada!" Arcadia turned around to see Poland flying at her with his arms wide open. Before she had time to deflect the attack, he wrapped his arms around her and picked her up, twirling around in a circle. "Like, OMG Ada! How was your first day of school? Was it totally awesome?" He asked, peppering her with questions.

Russia put a hand on Poland's shoulder and he was surrounded with a dark aura. "Now, now Poland. I don't like you putting your hands on my territory, so you will leave her alone, _da?_" He purred, his violet eyes turning dark.

Poland stuck his tongue out at Russia. "She's not _just _your territory, Russia! She's, like, my little sister, and if you say otherwise, I'll like, make your capital Warsaw!"

Russia smiled strangely, causing Lithuania who was behind him to tremble, and Arcadia frown. She didn't know why her brother got so scared whenever Russia smiled.

Arcadia peeled Poland off of her, despite the nations protest and Lithuania asked, "So, how was your first day?" He asked, trying to regain his lost composure.

Arcadia shrugged and gave the same answer she gave to Ukraine. Poland was fiddling with Arcadia's hair, trying to make a braid and she told her brother and Russia about her day. Lithuania winced when she told him about the picture part and Russia asked her if she needed him to beat up America with his pipe for talking to her. She declined.

Coach Montgomery tweeted her whistle at them and yelled at them to pick an activity, calling them hooligans. Arcadia turned to Poland, Russia, and Lithuania.

"So, what do you guy's want to play?" She asked them.

"Football?" Lithuania suggested glancing nervously at Russia. Arcadia smiled reassuringly at her brother.

"Your on."

After the period ended, most of the countries went back to their dorms to take naps or watch T.V., while some went to the library to do homework or study, while the remaining people, more specifically, the girls, were going to the Ladies United Nations club meeting that was being held that day.

Arcadia still didn't know where anything was, so she was being led by Florida (against her will), Ukraine, Wy, and all of the girls that was in her Military class. Actually, all the girls from every class was going to L.U.N. It was a social event just for girls after all.

While they were walking to the center of the rose garden, which Arcadia found out was used for L.U.N. meetings was, Florida cracked jokes, making almost everyone laugh. Arcadia merely smiled, barely containing her very own laughter.

When they reached the center of the garden, Arcadia found that Hungary and some other girl with wavy brown hair and a pink flower in her hair, were talking. The centre of the garden had elegant tabled with china on it (the plates and stuff, not the country) and pastries that had an aroma almost as sweet as the roses themselves.

Hungary turned her head and saw Arcadia amongst the party of ladies and she smiled. "Welcome to L.U.N., Arcadia!"

* * *

><p><strong>I ended this chapter with a big giant FAIL! Honestly, I just wanted to save the on goings of the L.U.N. activities in the next chapter. Meh. Asta La Pasta!<strong>

**TRANSLATIONS**

Hyeongnim=Big brother (Korean)

Da=(everyone should no what this means) yes


	3. Yaoi project?

**Hungary's POV**

Hungary grinned at Arcadia and the rest of the girl's that arrived at the L.U.N. "Welcome Arcadia, to L.U.N.!" She greeted the girl and walked over to Arcadia, who was marveling over everything in the meeting place. Hungary felt pride rise in her chest at being able to please the seemingly emotionless nation.

"Do you like it?" Hungary asked, snapping Arcadia back to attention. Arcadia nodded.

"Yes, I've never really seen anything like this before." Arcadia murmured, still entranced.

Hungary blinked. "You haven't?" She was surprised. Usually Nations had dinner or cocktail parties along with their bosses in the most elegant places.

Arcadia said, "Yeah. I was no longer a country in the 1500's, so I had no reason or any way to go out and do things like this."

"Your still here even after your land dissolved such a long time ago?" Hungary asked, but regretted it when a look of sadness passed onto Arcadia's face. Hungary scolded herself for asking a question. Dissolving as a country was a terrible experience from how she heard Prussia complain quite often. The two ladies stood in silence until Taiwan, who she was talking to earlier popped up next to them along with another girl, one that looked _way _younger than Arcadia. She looked about six or possibly nine.

She had long tomato red bangs longer than the rest of her hair, that reached to her chin. Her sea blue eyes sparkled in the sunlight and she grinned at the two of them.

"Hey Elizabeta! Who's this newbie?" She asked and turned her gaze onto Arcadia, who now had a cool expression. Hungary blinked and she smiled at the red-headed girl.

"Hey Rhode! This 'newbie' happens to be Arcadia, the country of witchcraft. Arcadia this is Rhode Island, she's part of the United States, but we call her Rhode for short." Hungary said, introducing the two girl's.

"Nice to meet you Rhode." Arcadia said politely and Rhode grinned and grabbed her hand and shook it wildly.

"Nice to meet you too, 'Cadia! It's nice to see some new faces at this school!" Rhode Island said with a mischievous grin. "I can't wait until I get us both hauled down to the principal's office!"

Arcadia frowned. "How are we going to get sent to the principal's office?" She asked puzzled.

"Just trust me. I'll get both of us there someway or the other." She said and began dragging the country of witchcraft towards the pastry table.

"Come on 'Cadia! It's time we stuff you with all these amazing sweets!" Hungary and Taiwan watched amused and Taiwan turned to Hungary.

"Say Hungary, can you teach me how to use a frying pan? I think I need to use one to knock some sense into Dae-Hyun and Yong Soo." The Asian nation asked Hungary.

Hungary smirked. "They were up to their usual antics again, huh?"

Taiwan nodded. "Yup. I tried asking India for help, but she says she's been avoiding her brother's for months now." Hungary nodded understandingly. India was the eldest sibling of her brothers, Nepal and Bangladesh and they tended to be up to troublemaking antics, that ended up having them in the principal's office and India in the hospital, just to put it softly.

"Yeah she told me about that last week." Hungary admitted with a laugh. "Anyway, come meet up with me after school tomorrow. I'll show you how to dislocate someone's knee with a little tap." Taiwan smiled and thanked her before going over to talk to her sister Vietnam, who was a beautiful girl with long ink black hair always tied into a ponytail.

Out of nowhere, a pie flew at Hungary and slammed into her cheek, splattering her face with the pastries. Hungary felt a flash of annoyance and turned to the direction of which it came. Arcadia and Rhode were staring at Hungary wide eyed next to the pastry table and all of the other girl's mouths were wide open. Arcadia and Rhode exchanged glances before pointing to each other, trying to convince Hungary that the other was to blame.

With a fierce smile, Hungary stomped over and picked up some delicate looking cakes and smashed them into the younger girl's faces.

They both made spluttering noises and they backed away from Hungary and wiped the offending pastries off their faces looked at Hungary in disbelief. Rhode Island and Hungary's eyes met and a competitive spark went off. The two girls grabbed pies and shouted, "FOOD FIGHT!"

Instantly, seemingly all of the bystanders swarmed over to the desert table and grappled for the foods and threw them at each other mercilessly, like on a battle field. They were all laughing their asses off.

Hungary was on two-to-one with Rhode Island and Arcadia, and they were using toppled over tables as blockage. Arcadia was laughing like a maniac as she sent out grenades of cupcakes at Hungary and they all hit her with great accuracy. Hungary returned the favor of pelting her with bon bons.

The female east Asian's were facing off with Belgium, Liechtenstein, Belarus, and even Ukraine. Belarus had years of practice of aiming things and threw churros at the Asian's like knives. She had an evil grin and Belgium and Liechtenstein were too busy laughing to aim straight. Ukraine was laughing too, but she was too busy collecting ammo for the girls to aim to actually throw anything.

This was pretty much how it went on until six o'clock came and they had to clean everything up and go back to their dorms.

**Belarus's POV**

Belarus was dragging an insanely laughing Arcadia when she left the rose garden at the crack of twilight with her and Ukraine. Arcadia's uniform was a wreck. Someone apparently got the idea of throwing cranberry juice at Arcadia and now her beautiful school blouse was a pink mess. Ukraine was smiling and whistling a happy tune as she tried to stroke frosting out of her hair. Belarus herself felt alive, but she kept her emotions under control. Belarus's face was caked with crushed pastries of all different varieties and her hair was growing crusty due to frosting.

The three girls were heading to the girl's dormitory, along with all of the other mini groups that participated in the cake fight. The girls approached the girl's dormitory, a tall light gray brick building with elegant Greek columns standing proudly at the three entrances of the building. Thank god everyone's rooms had showers in them or else the gym showers would be crowded. Maybe after Belarus was done taking a shower, she could watch big brother take his…

"Hey Natalie?" Arcadia's voice snapped her out of her naughty thoughts of her elder brother. Belarus turned to the young-looking country.

"What is it, Arcadia?" Belarus asked the smaller girl. Arcadia was finished laughing and now she was looking at her schedule with a small frown.

"How do I find out where my room is?" Arcadia asked, studying the small piece of paper.

Belarus hesitated. She didn't bother remembering the procedures at this school very well. She only remembered that she was told at the beginning of school that her roommate would be a small blonde girl named Liechtenstein. Luckily, Ukraine on the other hand actually paid attention and she paused from combing the frosting out of her hair and turned to Arcadia.

"You have to ask the Dorm Keeper. She'll give you your room number, a key, and tell you who your roommate or roommates are." Ukraine informed Arcadia and she proceeded to brush bread crumbs off of her red plaid skirt. Arcadia nodded.

"Okay. Dorm Keeper. Where's she?" Ukraine pointed to a small pink cottage with a tan roof and a metal chimney that protruded from the roof.

"The Dorm Keeper, Mrs. Regal, lives there. She usually has the room arrangements as soon as a new student is enrolled but if she doesn't, you can stay with me and my roommate." Ukraine invited. Arcadia looked like she was about to agree with that statement, but Belarus interrupted her before she could speak.

"No way sister. There's no way I'm letting Arcadia stay in the same room as that yaoi loving woman." Belarus told Ukraine firmly. Arcadia frowned, confused.

"Yaoi loving?"

"She means Hungary, Ada." Ukraine told her.

"Oh… what's yaoi?" Arcadia asked and Belarus and Ukraine turned a little pink and turned their heads away from her. The atmosphere level tensed up and Arcadia blinked, and Belarus could tell from seeing that expression for years that Arcadia was wondering if she had done anything strange.

"Nothing important." Ukraine assured her hastily and Arcadia looked at her a little oddly.

"If you say so." She murmured. "I'll go and ask Mrs. Regal about my room arrangements then." Arcadia said and turned around and treaded to the Dorm Keepers headquarters.

Ukraine and Belarus glanced at each other before hiking up the stone stairs and into the girl's dormitory. The entryway looked like one you would see in a hotel; for it had elegant columns and chandeliers hugging the ceiling. A grand staircase led up to the girl's rooms and it had little ivy's engraved onto the railings. Potted roses lined up against the walls like the maids that worked in the girl's dormitory, to keep the lounge, breakfast and dinner room, and the girl's rooms (if they requested it) clean. To the left of the entranceway, there was a lounge that the girl's attending the academy would hang out on weekends. There was a snack bar, TV, video games, and practically everything.

Belarus and Ukraine headed up to their rooms and Belarus took a quick shower and threw on her trademark blue maids outfit and snatched a camera off of her nightstand. She may not get along well with Hungary, but Belarus does have to admit the art of stalking is deep within her. Belarus walked over to her window, threw it open, and jumped out. Belarus crept across the lush green lawn and began to quietly chant to herself.

"Big brother… marry me, marry me, marry me, marry me…"

**Monaco's POV**

A girl with caramel colored hair tied into a braid with glasses over her serious blue eyes was lying down on the white satin covers of her bed in her dorm room. She was wearing a delicate white nightgown with lace at the end of her sleeves and at the bottom of her dress. She was reading a book about her elder brother France's battles, waiting for her new roommate that Mrs. Regal had assigned to her earlier and placed her roommates luggage in the closet. She didn't want to mess up anything the new girl had before she even got to know her. Then she heard a rap at the door.

Monaco sighed and set down her book on her nightstand and heaved herself to her feet and answered the door. Monaco eyes widened and took several steps backwards and stared at the sight in front of her.

A girl about a centimeter shorter than Monaco herself with long brown hair that swayed to her hips with an ahoge in the middle of her head and chocolate brown eyes was standing in her doorway and she was totally covered with frosting and had crumbs fall off her shoulders with every movement she made. The new girl was looking at Monaco questioningly.

"Are you Carissa Agiter, Monaco?" The girl asked her. The girl was holding a slip of purple paper with Mrs. Regal signature.

"Yes. I am Monaco." Monaco said slowly and stared at the frosting covered girl. The girl smiled wryly and seemed to know what Carissa was staring at and the girl nodded politely at Monaco.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Monaco. I am Adalina Piperca, Arcadia. I will be your roommate from here on out." Arcadia introduced bowing slightly. Monaco blinked and stepped back from the door.

"Err, yes. You can come in now if you would like." Monaco said and Arcadia entered the room. Arcadia asked Monaco where her luggage was and Monaco directed her to the closet and Arcadia got out her pajamas and went into the shower. When she was finished, steam billowed from the bathroom and Arcadia came out in a jet black night gown that reached her ankles and had slight ruffles around the collar with a towel over her head.

Monaco was still staring at her awkwardly and Arcadia smirked at Monaco.

"I reckon that you were wondering how I came to look like that, hm?" Arcadia asked and sat down on the bed opposite to Monaco. She rubbed the towel on her head, mussing up her hair and took the towel off and brushed it.

"Um, yes. Would you mind telling me what happened?" Monaco asked, speaking like an old lady as usual. Arcadia nodded and jumped into telling her all of the excitement that occurred at the L.U.N. meeting.

"I knew today was a good day to skip out on L.U.N. and go to the library. I would've gotten my brand new bow ruined." Monaco remarked after Arcadia finished her tale. "France took such a long time to buy it too." A look of disgust passed Arcadia's face and Monaco blinked.

"You're friends with France?" Arcadia asked, looking slightly revolted. Monaco nodded slowly.

"Yes… He's my elder brother." She admitted and tapped her fingers on her knees. "I assume from your reaction that he was up to his usual behavior and tried to molest you, huh?"

Arcadia smirked and nodded. "Yup. I got mad though and kicked him in the crotch."

Monaco stifled a laugh and kept her refined looks. Silence ticked on by the room and Monaco searched for something's to talk about to her new roommate and try and get to know her better.

"So Arcadia. I have never heard about you before, nor about where you were from. Would you mind telling me about yourself?" Monaco asked and looked at Arcadia with cool eyes. Arcadia returned the gaze and responded by saying, "I used to be a country in Europe, but I became lost my land once a… tragedy occurred in my home." Arcadia seemed to be displeased from the last part of her sentence.

"My land was later occupied by Russia, so I consider myself Russian territory. People also tend to call me what my capital was once called, which is Kaliningrad, but I do prefer my original name of Arcadia."

Monaco nodded, becoming interested in Arcadia's history. "So can you tell me some minor things about you?"

"My country title is the country of Witchcraft, and yes, I do practice Black Magic. My countries main weapon was Magic and Scythes, my countries flower was the deadly Nightshade, and my countries animals are ravens and crows. I have a pet ravens and crows back at home, the crows name is Hatchi and the ravens name is Midnight." Arcadia said and leaned back against the white pillows of her bed. Monaco didn't believe Arcadia when she said that she practiced Black Magic and she frowned in confusion.

"You have pets? Why didn't you bring them with you?" Monaco asked. Arcadia blinked and looked at her surprised.

"Pets are allowed here?" She asked.

"Yes." Monaco replied. "Didn't you notice Gilbird who flies around this guy named Prussia." Monaco asked. Arcadia frowned slightly for some reason when she said 'Prussia' but then Arcadia stood up and walked over to her suitcase and rummaged through it for a moment then pulled out a piece of black chalk. To Monaco's horror, Arcadia started casually drawing a pagan star right there on the wooden floor.

"What in the world are you doing!" Monaco cried and tried to snatch the chalk away from the nation of witchcraft. Arcadia frowned and looked at her annoyed.

"What? It's not like it's going to stay there forever. It'll disappear as soon as I finish the spell." Arcadia told her and gently pushed Monaco out of the way and outstretched her hands over the pagan star and began chanting:

_Dark star of Hell_

_Hear my cry_

_Please summon those who I wish to spy_

The star glowed and a blinding white light erupted and illuminated the whole room. Monaco shielded her eyes from the brightness, but when everything dimmed down, she saw that the star had disappeared and it had been replaced by two black birds, a big one and a small one.

Arcadia lowered her hand towards them and they hopped onto her arm without hesitation.

"Monaco this is Hatchi and Midnight, Hatchi, Midnight this is Monaco." Hatchi, the crow merely tweeted and Midnight regarded Monaco with curiosity in her eyes.

"You… you just summoned birds…" She said slowly and Arcadia blinked looking at her oddly.

"Well, of course I do. I did just tell you that I used to be the country of witchcraft." Arcadia told her matter-of-factly. Monaco was still staring at the raven and the crow when Arcadia sat down on her bed and the birds fluttered their wings and flew over to perch at the bed posts of her bed. Arcadia glanced at the two other beds in the room, that mirrored hers and Monaco's.

"Hey Monaco, do you have any other roommates?" Arcadia asked and Monaco snapped out of her trance and returned her gaze to Arcadia. Monaco nodded.

"Yes. One of my roommates is Mississippi. She's pretty nice and she has a knack for singing. Her cousin also lives here, and her name is-" Monaco was interrupted by obnoxious knocking coming from the door. She sighed and answered the door and two girl's appeared. One was a brunette girl with dark blue eyes, who's wavy hair reached to her shoulders and the other one was a girl with blonde hair and sparkling light blue eyes. In the blonde girl's hands, she was holding a tray with four plates of curry and rice.

"Oh, Mississippi, Florida. I was just talking about you two with our new roommate."

Arcadia made a gagging sound from behind Monaco and she turned around. Arcadia's eyes were wide and she was staring at Florida as if Florida was holding a red devil grenade in her mouth.

Florida blinked and looked into the room and her face broke into a grin when she saw Arcadia sitting on the bed. Florida shoved the tray into Mississippi's hands and tackled Arcadia with a hug, making Midnight and Hatchi squawk and flutter to Monaco's bed post.

"Aradia! I didn't know you were our new roommate!" Florida said ruffling Arcadia's hair wildly with loud chatter. Monaco saw Arcadia scowl and push Florida off of her.

"My name is Arcadia, not _Aradia._" Arcadia said with a forced polite tone that made Monaco and Mississippi wince and exchange glances with each other. Florida didn't appear to assess the atmosphere and she merely shrugged.

"Still the same thing Radia. Anyway, I'm so happy that you're our roomie!" Florida said and slapped Arcadia on the back, making the nation of witchcraft scowl even deeper.

"Um, I'm sorry to butt in on such a lovely conversation, but who is this?" Mississippi asked with a small frown. Monaco blinked and introduced the two girl's to each other.

"Arcadia, this is the persona of Mississippi of the United States. Her human name is Cameron Magnolia. Mississippi, this is the persona of Arcadia, she's Russian territory. Her human name is Adalina Piperca." Monaco gestured the two girl's to each other and Arcadia nodded slowly.

"Pleasure meeting you Mississippi." Arcadia said, ignoring Florida who was poking her shoulder. Mississippi smiled and glanced down, realizing she was carrying food. She smiled and set it down on the nightstand next to Arcadia's bed.

"Uh, the dining hall was being waxed so we have to have dinner in our rooms for tonight." Cameron told Adalina and Adalina merely nodded and the four girl's each got a plate and started eating. Florida shoveled her food down in about five seconds, much to Monaco's disgust, while she on the other hand took dignified bites. Arcadia and Mississippi ate normally and after they were finished eating, Mississippi took the plates down to the kitchen for the maids to wash.

"So," Florida said looking at Monaco and Arcadia, "Who's bird is that?" She asked pointing to Hatchi and Midnight, who were eating sunflower seeds they stole from Arcadia's suitcase.

"They are mine." She answered and Arcadia flicked the birds on the head and they let out squawks of protest when she seized the sunflower bag and replaced it with regular birdfeed.

Florida watched the bird's with wide interested eyes and an 'o' shaped mouth and she poked Hatchi, making the bird chirped in annoyance. "That's like, sooo cool!" Florida exclaimed, making a perfect Poland impression. She moved her hand over to poke Midnight, avoiding the sharp peck Hatchi was about to give her.

"I have a pet too." Florida told Arcadia and the nation of witchcraft frowned and took hold of Florida's wrist.

"Please stop molesting my birds. And what type of pet might you have?" Arcadia asked and Midnight and Hatchi took refuge on Monaco's head and she tried to swat them off, but was given a warning glare by Arcadia. Florida took her wrist back and she walked over to a wardrobe that was next to her bed and she opened the doors and immediately a tan feline hopped out. It turned its golden eyes to Arcadia and let out a mew and Arcadia's eyes widened.

"Is that…?" Arcadia's voice trailed off and she simply stared at the animal before her. It meowed and crouched down and launched itself into Florida's arms. Florida grinned and pet the feline wildly, ruffling its fur.

"Hell yeah! This is a pure Florida panther cub, baby!" Florida scratched the cub on the chin before going on, "I named this little girl Flora. You get it? Florida, Flora? Hah!" Florida walked over and placed Flora onto the floor and she pointed at the panther.

"Now, Flora! Commence final line of defense move: PLAY DEAD!" Flora suddenly went rigid and flipped onto her back and started making gagging noises. Her paws churned uselessly into the air and she writhed onto the ground like an earth worm. Her tail flipped around and suddenly, Flora froze and fell limp onto the ground. Monaco stared at Flora and inwardly face-palmed. Florida was always teaching Flora how to do bizarre moves.

Arcadia looked at Florida with a weird look on her face and she burst out laughing. Monaco looked at Arcadia, surprised and Florida joined in, laughing in her high-pitched laugh that was similar to America's.

Mississippi stepped into the room at that moment and a look of terror passed through her eyes when she saw the hysterically laughing personas and she slammed the door and fled.

Florida walked over to her wardrobe, still laughing and grabbed a change of clothes and changed. Arcadia slid under her covers, her laugh reduced to a little chuckle and she drifted to sleep. Florida fell onto her bed and buried her laughing face into her pillow and suddenly stopped laughing and snoring noises emitted from the blonde.

Mississippi recovered and she crept into the room wide-eyed and she slipped into a white tank top and hung up her skirt on a hanger and she slept in her underwear. Monaco was still staring at Arcadia and she shook her head. Just her luck. A bipolar, magic-casting roommate.

**Mississippi's POV**

When Mississippi woke up that morning, she was very cautious in approaching Florida and Arcadia.

It wasn't that she didn't like the two of them, it was just that she was still petrified from the night before. Yes, she knows that getting scared from people laughing loudly was stupid, but seeing the seemingly stoic Arcadia and Florida laughing gave her the creeps. Usually when Florida laughed like America, it was a warning sign to everyone around her that a serial killer with a chainsaw might be there.

Cameron glanced at the sleeping figures of the three girls and looked at her clock. It was 6:30 A.M. Good. They could sleep in for a little while longer and she wouldn't have to deal with them on the brink of dawn.

Mississippi got out of her bed and she jumped when she heard a sneeze. Glancing up, she realized that Flora was sleeping on Florida's head, covering the blondes closed eyes. Flora yawned and blinked her golden eyes at Mississippi and meowed a good-morning. Mississippi smiled and crept over to the wardrobe and retrieved a box of meow-mix. She picked up a bowl that was under Florida's bed and she filled it with the food.

Flora purred and jumped off of Florida's head, using her face a launching pad, making the sunshine state grumble and pull her pillow over her head, and Flora sniffed Mississippi's hand and began eating her breakfast.

Mississippi smiled and she walked over to the bathroom and brushed her hair and teeth and took a quick shower. With a towel wrapped around her, she walked out of the bathroom and quickly dressed into her World Academy W uniform. The alarm clock in her room beeped noisily and the three girls began to stir and sit up in their beds. Monaco yawned and got out of bed, rubbing her eyes and she stumbled into the bathroom and Mississippi heard sound of the water being turned on.

Arcadia grumbled something and began to doze back to sleep, but the raven and the crow Mississippi saw from last night screeched and began to flutter around her hair. Scowling half-asleep, Arcadia rolled off her bed and hit the ground with a thud. Mississippi stifled a laugh and judged from this performance that Arcadia was not a morning person.

Florida apparently, being the energetic person she was, had left the room to use the public girl's showers in the girl's dorm and returned in thirty seconds flat, all brushed, dressed, and ready to go. Florida was playing tug of war with Flora, using an old sock and Monaco came out of the bathroom, standing up straight and proper like she was going to attend a ball.

Arcadia was still sleeping on the floor and Florida stopped playing tug-of-war and laughed in the nation of witchcrafts face and dragged her into the bathroom to make her take a bath. When Arcadia and Florida returned the clock now read 7:50 A.M. The four girls hurried out the door to the breakfast hall with Hatchi, Midnight, and Flora in tow.

The breakfast hall was noisy with the clatter of silverware on plates or bowls and the girl's went to the buffet table and filled their plates with food of their choice. Florida went over with Mississippi to a table Rhode Island was sitting at, along with about twenty girls. Mississippi saw Monaco go and sit with Wy and Liechtenstein and Arcadia sit with Ukraine and Belarus.

Rhode was talking about something enthusiastically with a girl with tan skin, slightly wavy blonde hair that reached to her hips, and sea blue eyes. The girl was barely paying attention to Rhode Island as she babbled on and was texting on her phone. Florida plopped down on the seat across from the tan girl and she grinned at her.

"Sup California!" California grumbled a hello and continued texting. Rhode pouted when she realized California wasn't listening to her and she began to eat her waffles. Mississippi smiled at her cousin, slightly. "So, Cali, who are you texting?" Mississippi asked, attempting to start a conversation with the state. California answered flatly without looking up. "Poland."

Florida leaned forward, smiling with her head bobbing slightly. "So, what are you talking about?"

"Boys."

"You're talking about boys with another boy? Wow."

"Shut up, copy-cat."

"Hey! I made Disney better than you, so stop yo whining!" Florida said and California snapped her phone closed and she glared at Florida.

"Yeah right. You just took my stuff and tried to make it into your own twisted version of an amusement park." California said with a smirk and Florida laughed.

"My twisted version is still better than yours~" Florida sang and California started arguing with her. Rhode and Mississippi exchanged bored glances and Mississippi took a bite of her oatmeal and looked at the clock. Ten more, long minutes of listening to them bicker.

**Hungary's POV**

Hungary was sitting down in Europe class's homeroom, listening to the jumble of chatter coming from around her. Hungary was leaning over her desk with her head in her hands with her eyes half-closed to give off the impression that she was dozing. That wasn't the case at all.

Hungary was actually staring intently at Germany and Italy a couple of seats down from her. Italy was sitting in Germany's lap like a child and their grandpa, babbling about pasta and pizza. Germany face was red and he was avoiding to look directly at Italy's face, but apparently the pasta loving Italian didn't notice. Hungary sighed inwardly, wishing that she remembered to bring her camera with her. Oh wait, she _did _bring it.

Elizabeta smiled creepily and she slowly lowered one of her hands into her briefcase/backpack hybrid bag and dug around for her camera. Her hands touched the device and she fully opened her eyes, turned off the flash and brought the device to her eyes…

"Oi! Hungary, what are you doin'?" Hungary dropped her camera, startled, and she turned around in her seat and looked up at the interrupter. Prussia was looking down at her with his red eyes, grinning like his usual doofus self. Gilbird was perched on his regular post of Prussia's shoulder, tweeting to no one in particular.

"Prussia, can't you see I'm busy?" Hungary snapped at him with a scowl. Prussia only grinned some more and he snatched her camera from her hand. Hungary gritted her teeth together and she glared at the annoying ex-nation.

"Give me back my camera." She lunged for the camera but Prussia just grinned and held it up higher out of her reach.

"Don't be unawesome! I don't want you taking pictures of my little brother for your little yaoi fan club." Gilbert snickered and Hungary scowled and she heard giggles come from behind her. She and Prussia turned to see that some of the female nations were looking at Hungary and Gilbert, trying to restrain their giddy laughter.

"What's so funny?" Hungary demanded but they only giggled louder.

"Nothing! We just think that you two are a really cute couple, that's all!" Hungary stood rigid and Prussia's mouth came down along with his arm that held Hungary's camera. Hungary snatched her camera, with a bright red face that reflected Prussia's own.

"W-we're not dating! That's absurd!" Hungary spluttered and Prussia shifted uncomfortably behind her, coughing into his fist. Prussia was clearly embarrassed, but Gilbird was tweeting in short spurts, which from Hungary's experiment, meant the bird was laughing.

"Y-yeah! Saying crap like that makes you so not awesome!" Gilbert added and then he walked hurriedly back to his seat, where Germany frowned and asked him what was wrong. The girl's merely laughed and headed back to their seats as well. Prussia said something that Hungary couldn't hear, and she turned to the group of girl's and began to reach for her frying pan that was stored in her bag to teach those girls a lesson, but Mrs. Sekai began to call for attendance, so Hungary had to plan her revenge for later…

Hungary plopped down onto her seat in trade class and let out a sigh. She'd bet a thousand dollars that the professors were secretly plotting against her and were loading a million pounds of homework on her just so she wouldn't have enough time to go to her yaoi fan club. Not going to the fan club would really suck, especially when there was only four members: her, Japan, Belgium, and Rhode Island.

Hungary saw a folded piece of paper slide onto her desk from the corner of her eye and she took it and unfolded it.

_Are you okay?_ The note said and Hungary glanced up and saw Belgium looking at her with a cocked eyebrow. Hungary pushed aside her stress and she shot Belgium a smile and an okay sign and turned her attention to the front of the room.

The class's teacher, Mrs. Allen bounced to the front of the room with her usual ecstatic steps. She beamed at her class and said in her usual chirpy voice, "Good morning class! Today we're going to have a class discussion about a two week project that will be assigned to you today!" The class, including Hungary and Belgium groaned. Mrs. Allen pouted.

"Aw, come _on _countries! You've all fought in wars, signed treaties, and try to meet the demands of your people but you can't just listen to what I have to say?" The class grumbled and fell silent. Mrs. Allen grinned and she continued on.

"Okay, so the theme for this project is that you have to increase your diplomatic skills!" Everybody exchanged glances in confusion and China raised his hand. Mrs. Allen called on him immediately.

"What do you mean by increasing our diplomatic skills-aru?" China asked.

"That basically means that I want you to increase your relations with your fellow nations or try to make two countries relations increase with each other. Me and the other teachers will be giving this assignment to all of the classes so you won't feel alone and I want to see a chart of your progress as well!" Mrs. Allen turned towards the white board and began to write something. The professor turned around with a grin.

"So today, we will all spend the period thinking up some ideas for what we might do. Any questions?" Belgium raised her hand and when she gained permission to speak, she asked, "Are we allowed to have partners?"

Mrs. Allen blinked and nodded vigorously. "Of course! Actually, you can have as many people in your group as you please! But you can only increase relations per induvidual." Belgium turned to Hungary with her cat smile and Hungary nodded with a grin. Mrs. Allen clapped her hands together and said, "Okay class, let's get to work!" Everybody got up and began to get into groups. Belgium rushed over to Hungary and snatched the seat next to her before anybody can steal it first and Belgium leaned over, her green eyes sparkling with anticipation.

"So, did you see Germany and Italy today in homeroom?" Belgium started up their 'discussion' with her usual gossip. Hungary nodded and smiled.

"Yeah, those two are so cute together!" Hungary said and sighed. "I wish they were a couple, though. It annoys me and Japan to no end that they're not dating yet." Belgium nodded in agreement and sighed wistfully.

"Same here. I really wish that we could get them together somehow…" Belgium murmured and with those words, an idea popped into Hungary's head. Hungary leaned over to Belgium, enthusiasm sparking in her eyes.

"Beth, I just got an idea for what we could do for our project." Hungary said excitedly. Belgium blinked and smirked.

"How did we get from talking about pairings to talking about that dumb project?" Belgium asked and leaned back into her chair. Hungary smacked Belgium on the forehead.

"It won't be done as soon as you hear what idea I have." Hungary said. "Anyway, since we can increase the relationships between other nations for out project, I thought that maybe we could increase the relationships between out favorite pairings, if you know what I mean." Belgium's eyes widened and she grinned.

"Elizabeta, you're a genius!" Belgium exclaimed then frowned. "Hmm.." Hungary blinked. "What's wrong?"

Belgium shook her head. "Nothing. It's just that I think getting Italy and Germany together would be great and all, but there's some other people I want to get together as well. Like America and England for instance." Belgium said and gestured towards the hot-headed Brit. Hungary paused for a moment, but then another idea came to her.

"How about we team up with all the girl's at L.U.N.?" Hungary asked with a grin. Belgium blinked in confusion. "What?"

"We could team up with all the girl's at L.U.N. as a sole group and we could have individual partners of two working together for a pairing on their choice. That way, we could have most of our dream pairings together!" Belgium looked stunned then she grinned giddily.

"You're right! But what if some of the girl's want some of the guys for themselves?" Belgium asked and Hungary shrugged.

"I can make a team rule where you can't make the person intentionally go out with you. And besides, how many girl's do you think there are that don't want to see Italy and Germany start dating?" Belgium grinned and Hungary and her said in unison, "None!"

Belgium grinned and nodded in approval at their plan. "This is going to be one fun project…"

* * *

><p><strong>Murhurhur, looks like Hungary's going to present her plan to L.U.N. in the next chappie. The pairing get together will come to play in the next chapter or the one after that. Stay tuned for 'Gakuen Hetalia: Ladies Unite! <strong>

**Also, sorry if there is any errors in grammar, I'll check on that later. **


	4. Non LUN related activities

**LIES! I TOLD LIES IN THE LAST AUTHOR'S NOTE! The yaoi project won't be announced until the next chapter. When I was writing this, everything seemed to be much longer than I intended for it to be so I decided to stop it around here. Um, anyway, enjoy.**

**Hint: Straight pairing is mentioned in here. It's totally a random pairing so please don't**

**Arcadia: Get on with the story already.**

* * *

><p><strong>Belarus's POV<strong>

Belarus silently stalked down the long, open, Roman styled corridors of the World Academy W. She narrowed her dark blue eyes skeptically as she studied the hall and the petite miniature flower gardens that acted as a perimeter for the corridor. Nothing seemed to move except the leaves of the plants. Scowling, Belarus stomped down the hall. Maybe he was in the D building. Belarus had thought that since classes had ended and there was no L.U.N. meeting today, that it would be easy to find him. Apparently it wasn't.

Suddenly, a cackling noise emitted from a walkie-talkie that was fastened to the hem of Belarus's skirt. She unhooked it, pressed the button and put it to her ear.

"Have you spotted my future husband?" Belarus asked the person on the other end of the device. "Yes. Target is traveling on corridor BC towards building C." Arcadia said from the watching post Belarus gave the girl on top of the B building along with Hatchi and Midnight.

Belarus would never admit this aloud, but she was glad that she had someone that was okay with her affections towards her big brother Russia. Arcadia hadn't blinked and eye when she was asked to be a lookout for her stalker victim. That was one of the reasons Belarus didn't try to kill Arcadia. The other reason was that Arcadia had told Belarus that she had no intention dating Russia or anyone of for that matter

"Recalculating! Target has turned around and is beginning to walk towards the B building! Hurry up and get out of the DB corridor if you want to catch him and so I can finally join the Black Magic Club. I can see you just standing around from up here." Arcadia said crossly, jolting Belarus out of her thoughts. She blinked and tilted her head towards the sky and used her hand to block the offending sunlight. Arcadia was lying down on the flat roof f the B building holding her radio to her ear. She was peering down at Belarus and looking at her expectantly. Belarus took the hint and began running to get inside the B building, anticipation surging through her at seeing her dear older brother.

When Belarus was five feet away from the door that let to the interior of the B building, she crashed something. Belarus toppled over the being and hit the ground with a thud as she let out a string of curses. Whatever or whoever bumped into her deserved to get knifed. _Nobody _interrupts Belarus when she is in a rush to see her future husband. Belarus sat up and glared at whoever bumped into her… only to find that no one was there.

Belarus blinked in confusion. What the hell?

"I-I'm so sorry, Belarus!" Belarus heard someone say and she turned her head towards the direction of the noise. At first she didn't see anything but then a figure gradually began to appear and Belarus recognized the man… kind of. The man had wavy blonde hair that stopped at his chin and beautiful violet eyes. He was wearing glasses and had a long piece of hair sticking out from the center of his head, that spiraled in the front of his face. She remembered seeing him stand quietly behind America whenever the Hamburger Freak was ranting about something stupid like he always did. What was his name again? Matt? Candy?

"Um, Belarus? Are you okay? I didn't hurt you, did I?" The boy asked worriedly, another person snapping her out of her thoughts. Belarus narrowed her blue eyes at the man making him flinch.

"I'm fine." Belarus said flatly. "But, who are you again?" The man flinched and his shoulders sunk and his eyes clouded at her question, which made Belarus want to apologize for some reason.

"I'm Canada…" He murmured and stood up. Canada offered his hand to Belarus and she ignored it standing up by herself and brushing her skirt off. Belarus turned and glared at Canada making the nation flinch.

"Well, _Canada. _Thanks to you, I probably lost track of my big brother." Canada blinked apologetically. "I'm sorry-" He began, but Belarus wasn't done yet. She leaned towards Canada's face making him lean away and she continued. . "If I don't find him within five minutes, I swear that I will hunt you down and knife you. Do you understand?" Canada winced and nodded.

Belarus straightened her back and took a step away from him. "Good." She said turning around and walking into the B building. There, Belarus spotted her older brother tormenting the Baltic's with the trio backed up against the wall. Belarus grinned creepily to herself and focused her attention completely on Russia only. Belarus went into her creeper position raising her hands, curling her fingers in to mimic claws. She hunched forward and began walking towards her brother silently.

"Big brother~" She sang, her unnerving voice echoing throughout the almost empty hallway. Her sweet older brother froze and he spun around, his purple eyes wide. When Russia saw his little sister in her Stalker Form, he let out a cry and began bolting away from her as fast as he could.

"DON'T RUN AWAY FROM ME, BIG BROTHER! WE WILL GET MARRIED EVEN IF IT KILLS YOU!" Belarus screamed and ran in full pursuit of her brother, leaving the Baltic's behind to stand and gawk.

**Rhode Island's POV**

Rhode Island walked outside the World Academy W buildings humming to herself softly as her arms swung from sides. The sky was a dazzling periwinkle blue that lacked clouds. Such a beautiful day to wreck havoc upon others.

Rhode was known well throughout the school for pulling off bizarre pranks to get revenge on others or to just annoy the crap out of them.

For an example of revenge, she was once being bullied by one of her comrades that lived under America's house: specifically Massachusetts. Long story short, Massachusetts made fun of her for looking like a six-year old and she got mad and began plotting for revenge to get even with him. It resulted in Massachusetts walking down his house after waking up from a long restless night, sliding on soap that covered the floors of his hallway (which mysteriously appeared from nowhere), and finally crashing through the window and earning a broken leg, collar bone, and a week stay at the hospital.

For an example of just annoying people for the sake of it, one day she decided to play a prank on Alaska, the second youngest yet tallest of all fifty states. Alaska was a workaholic you see, so of course Rhode couldn't resist to pull at least one prank referring to the subject. Rhode Island had gone out of her way to sneak into the boy's dorm when they first started school and go into all of the rooms of the dorm and change the clocks so it appeared that Alaska was late for class. Oh, how she adored the look on her hot-headed cousins face. Of course it ended up her being beaten to a bloody pulp, but it was totally worth it.

Now, Rhode Island was just itching to prank someone so she was hunting down someone who would make a perfect victim. From the corner of her eye in the distance, Rhode saw a figure standing on top of building B. Rhode's eyes widened and she began running with her heart pounding in her chest. Was someone about to commit suicide?

Rhode hurried though the D building and entered the open hallway of corridor DB when she looked up and saw a girl with familiar long brown hair, billowing around her waist with a big black bird and a smaller black bird perched on her shoulders.. The girl was just standing there and seemed to be talking to someone else, with darker brown hair and pale skin. Rhode blinked in confusion when she recognized one of the girls.

Rhode cupped her hands over her mouth and shouted, "Arcadia! What in the name of America's capital are you doing up there?" Rhode Island could swear that in the distance she could hear, "Who's talking about my vital regions?"

Arcadia jumped and turned from the person she was talking to and looked down and saw the red-headed state. "Rhode Island? What are you doing here?"

Rhode shrugged. "I was looking for a prank victim." She said and Arcadia blinked and frowned. "Prank victim?" Arcadia echoed in confusion. Rhode Island nodded wisely.

"Yes. A prank victim. I've been itching to pull a good one on someone all day so I've been looking for someone." Rhode said and suddenly an idea popped into her head. She tilted her head up and grinned at Arcadia. The nation of witchcraft leaned backwards and frowned down on Rhode.

"What?" Arcadia asked, looking uncomfortable from the look Rhode was giving her. Rhode shrugged again. "Oh nothing~" Rhode said putting her arms behind her back and started absent-mindedly kicking at the ground. "I was just wondering that since you were new here and all, that you might want to tag along with one of my prank crusades."

Arcadia blinked and looked at her surprised. "You want me to go prank someone with you?" She asked and Rhode nodded. "Yup. It'll be totally fun and you'll get to meet some people!" Arcadia paused, considering this and then nodded slowly. "Very well. But can we do this later? I really want to join the Black Magic club and I think their meeting is about to end soon." Arcadia said and Rhode blinked.

"Holy crap! You just reminded me that I have Yaoi Club today! Okay, I got to go now. And remember our appointment! Don't be late!" Rhode said and Arcadia cracked a smile.

"I won't be late." Arcadia said and turned around to leave, but then Rhode called up to her. "Speaking of which Arcadia, who were you talking to before?" Arcadia seemed to turn rigid at this comment but Arcadia merely shrugged and said, "I was just talking to Midnight and Hatchi. I was telling them they needed to lay off the bird feed because they're killing my shoulders" With that Arcadia turned, walking away and disappearing from view along with Hatchi and Midnight's squawks of protest.

Rhode watched the nation of witchcraft leave and frowned. Rhode could of sworn she saw a second girl up there…

Rhode shrugged and turned around and began walking towards the portables where all the clubs in the school were located. Maybe on the way she could think of a victim…

**Arcadia's POV**

Arcadia walked away from the ledge of building B and let out a sigh. Thank god she was able to come up with an excuse of who she was talking to. She would have had her cover blown if Rhode found out who she was talking to…

Shuddering at the thought, Arcadia and looked around to see if anyone was around her. When she saw no one, she jumped from the roof of the B building and began falling down towards the ground, face first. Arcadia mused about what peoples reactions would be if they saw her jump from a two story building. She could almost imagine Poland, Ukraine, and Russia scolding her for jumping from such a dangerous height for someone her size. However unlike the Baltic's, Poland and Belarus, those three hadn't seen her in battle and all the skills she possessed. Other than their magic, her country used to be known for their speed and dexterity, as well as having incredibly strong bones.

As she reached the halfway point from between the ground and her, Arcadia flipped her body and lightly landed on her feet in a crouching position.

Arcadia stood up and brushed her red plaid skirt off and took her school map out from her school bag that was secured around her shoulder, diagonally. She quickly scanned the map and found that all clubs (except L.U.N. who changes their location constantly) were located around sidewalk F. Easy enough.

Shoving the map back into her bag, she began hurrying towards the F buildings, itching to do some magic. Sure you may think that by doing the spell that summoned her familiars would have been enough, but she wanted to do the _big _spells that tested her abilities.

In a matter of minutes, Arcadia skidded to a halt and found herself in front of a concrete portable. It had two windows on the front facing her with a ramp on the side leading to the door. Arcadia noticed that the curtains were drawn so she assumed that the club members were practicing a spell or something relevant.

Walking up the ramp, Arcadia reached for the door knob and found that it was unlocked. Taking it a an invite, she pushed open the door and walked inside and let the door close behind her and surveyed her surroundings.

It was totally dark.

Arcadia frowned softly to herself and strained to see into the darkness. Sure this was called the Black Magic Club, but she didn't think that it really meant that the meeting room had to be totally black.

Arcadia sighed and muttered curses in Hymmnos under her breath and reached towards the wall trying to find a light switch. Arcadia jumped when her hands immediately met something warm and fleshy.

Suddenly, the lights flicked on revealing that the room had nothing in it except a few crates and a black Victorian couch in one corner of the room with a coffee table that served dark gray pastries and tea. As well as people. Arcadia had found herself face to face with two men.

The one on the right was a blonde man with insanely bushy eyebrows, green eyes, and a lithe body. The one on the left had flaming orange hair and blood red eyes. They were both dressed in black cloaks over their school uniforms.

Both men stared at Arcadia, making her feel fairly uncomfortable as she shifted under their gazes. Arcadia looked up at them and asked, "Is this the Black Magic Club?" Secretly, Arcadia half-hoped she was wrong. She _really _didn't like the way they were staring at her.

The man with orange hair looked at her and chuckled with a smirk. "Yes this is the Black Magic Club, but are you lost little girl? I could have sworn the elementary school was about twenty miles from here." The man said and Arcadia felt a strange sense of déjà vu. The blonde man scowled and turned to the orange-headed man.

"Don't be so rude, Romania! She may be a little kid, but she is still a guest here." The man said and the orange haired one, Romania, shrugged.

"Whatever, Mr. Gentleman specialist." Romania said and turned around and plopped down on the couch in the corner of the room. The blonde man rolled his eyes and he turned his attention back to Arcadia.

"Sorry about that, young lady. Romania tends to be a little over-arrogant. Anyway, if you are looking for the elementary school, I can walk you there if you'd like." The blonde man offered and Arcadia looked at him with a sigh. Why did everyone always assume that she belonged in the elementary school? Sure she looked like she was twelve, but Rhode Island looked like she was six.

"That's okay. But I just wanted to inform you that I am not in elementary school. I attend here. And I am not lost." Arcadia said and the blonde man blinked in confusion.

"Really? Then what are you here for-"

"I came here to join the Black Magic, of course." As soon as Arcadia said that, the room seemed to drop about ten degrees. The blonde man stared at her in disbelief along with Romania and Arcadia blinked looking at them back and forth. Did she say something strange?

Suddenly, the blonde man wrapped Arcadia in a giant hug and her eyes widened in shock. The man was twirling around with her and crying in what Arcadia could tell to be tears of joy.

"You came here to join my club? Let us rejoice! Queen Elizabeth's underwear, this is the best day of my school life ever! Well, besides when Romania decided to join." The man said and pulled Arcadia over to the Victorian sofa and helped her sit down, for her body was still in shock for what just occurred.

The blonde man wiped a tear from under his eye and he smiled down at Arcadia. "I'm sorry about that chap, it's just that Romania and I are the only people in my club and I was so happy that we gained a new member. My name is England by the way." England said and Arcadia vaguely remembered him from cooking class. So _he _was the one who had his scones set afire.

Arcadia looked up at England slowly. "So… you're accepting me into you're club just like that?" She asked and England nodded.

"Of course! It is so rare that we get new members so the more the merrier!" Romania rolled his eyes at England's comment and Arcadia realized that she hasn't properly introduced herself yet.

"Thank you for allowing me to join, Mr. England. My name is Arcadia." She said and Romania and England tensed.

Romania turned slowly towards Arcadia. "You're the girl that's Russia's territory?" He asked and Arcadia blinked and frowned. "Yes. Why do you ask?"

Romania shrugged. "No reason. I just wanted to clarify that you used to be the country of witchcraft in your day. I've hear some people say that Russia's territory used to be." He said and took one of the black pastries from the basket and rolled it around in his fingers in disgust. The smell of it wafted towards Arcadia's nostrils and instantly made her want to vomit.

"Seriously, Arthur? You really had to go out and burn the scones, didn't you?"

"What are you going on about? Those scones are perfectly fine!"

Ignoring the British man, Romania turned to Arcadia with a glint in his eye. "So girly, since you're our new member, I'll tell you a little bit about our club." Romania said, grabbing a cup of tea and taking a long sip before continuing. "We may be called the Black Magic Club, but we actually practice in all the different kinds of magic. Arthur here," Romania gestured towards the blonde, "Just supposedly 'specializes' in Black Magic so that's what he decided to call the club." He said and Romania threw England a side ways look. "But, unfortunately, the name of the club scares people off into thinking we're into summoning ghosts."

Arthur frowned and protested indignantly. "Oh come on! The ghost thing only happened once with Connecticut!" Romania snickered and got up from the couch and walked over to some crates on the other side of the room.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. But still, we could have had Connecticut as a club member if you hadn't called him emo."

"He looked the part, so I didn't understand why he was so offended." Arthur retorted and picked up a scone from the basket and handed it to Arcadia. "Want a scone?"

Arcadia eyed the pasty warily. "No thanks." She responded and heard Romania approaching her. He dropped something on her and her vision became black.

"What the-" Arcadia reached for her head and pulled off a smaller version of Romania and England's cloaks.

"Here's your personal club uniform. Just pull it over your pretty little head and we could get started with some spells." Romania said rubbing his hands together. Arcadia stood up and pulled the black cloak over her head and the black fabric swished by her ankles.

England and Romania watched her before nodding in approval. England turned to the two of them. "Okay, so we are going to try summoning the devil to curse that stupid France." England said and Arcadia was beginning to think that just about everyone hated the Frenchman.

Arthur pointed towards a crate filled with candles. "Arcadia, you get fifteen of those and light them. Romania, start drawing the star. I will do the spell." England said and Romania took out a piece of black chalk from his pocket and went to the center of the room to draw the star. Arcadia walked over to the crates and selected fifteen candles and began to light them using a minor fire spell.

When she was finished, she turned to Romania who was finished with the star and began helping him place the stars in their positions.

England watched them work and when they were finished, he gestured towards the black Victorian couch. "Now, you two sit here and watch me." He said and the tow of them sat down next to each other as he began chanting:

_Janet, Michel, Jack , Latoya, Dumbledora the explorer-_

Arcadia leaned over and whispered to Romania. "Dumbledora the explorer?" Romania shrugged. "I don't even know." He whispered back and they returned their attention back to the European nation.

"_I summon you from the depths of hell." _He said and thrust his hand out and yelled, "NOW SHOW YOURSELF!" Arcadia and Romania watched with anticipation as the star began to glow in the center and something began to come out of the floor. A blinding light flashed in the three peoples vision and as it died down, a man with platinum hair and violet eyes was on the circle with only his head showing. Arcadia's mouth dropped open when she recognized him.

"You called?" He asked and looked at a very shocked England. Arcadia stared at the man in disbelief. "Russia?"

Russia blinked in surprise and turned towards Arcadia and grinned. "Adalina! I was wondering where you went!" He said as if it wasn't unusual to appear from the floor. Arcadia stared at him as he continued on, "So Adalina, how are you?" Arcadia shook of her shock and tried her best to smile at him.

"I'm fine… But is it a normal thing here to show up when someone casts a spell?" She asked awkwardly, staring at the man. _Through the floor… _She added silently as Russia chuckled and said, "Nope! I only appear when England does a cursing spell!" He said and England's shock wore off and he fell to his knees and pushed Russia's head through the floor, making him disappear.

"I wasn't calling you!" He cried and Romania started laughing loudly.

"This is priceless England!" Romania chuckled, "You can't even do a simple summoning spell! And you keep using the wrong one!" Romania said and England's face turned red.

"I was using the wrong spell this whole time? Why didn't you tell me that, you bloody wanker!" Romania chuckled in response standing up and walking over to the star.

"Okay now England, it's time to show you how its really done." Romania said and began chanting something incoherently in a low voice.

Suddenly, the star began to glow again and this time a demon with red skin, golden eyes with pupils slit like a snakes eyes, and black horns popped his head out of the floor. The Devil looked around nervously.

"Did the Russian man leave yet?" He asked in a deep, frightened voice. Arcadia face palmed.

**India's POV**

India sat down at an empty table in the Library reading an old English novel called 'Wuthering Heights.' The whole entire library was empty except for Mrs. Jackson, the librarian who was placing books onto the book shelves.

India let out a sigh and felt tranquility warm her body as she closed her eyes. Everything was so peaceful and quiet. It seemed as if it could go on forever-

A loud banging noise made Anju's eyes fly open and stare at the library doors. Eight Asian nations entered the library with a clamor of chatter. China and Japan were in the front with China fussing over Japan, while Hong Kong walked silently behind them, his brown eyes lazily observing those in front of him. India heard Taiwan and Vietnam talking about the food fight that occurred yesterday, while Thailand tried to listen in on their conversation. North Korea and South Korea were arguing with each other, their sparks flying off each other as usual. It appeared as though all the East Asia family members were there.

China and Japan sat down at a table with each other and immediately cut off their conversation and started working on their homework. Hong Kong sat down at a different table and pulled off a random book from a bookshelf within his reach and started reading it. Taiwan and Vietnam sat down at another table and Vietnam started quizzing Taiwan on an economy test that was coming up in Mrs. Edison's class. That reminded India that she should really start studying for the test as well, since she was in the same class as Vietnam and Taiwan. Oh well. She can do that later at the dorms.

India watched as South Korea plunked his stuff down at Hong Kong's table and started jabbering about random things, annoying the stoic nation.

India saw someone slide into the chair next to her from the corner of her eye and turned her head to see Dae-Hyun sitting down next to her. Her eyebrows shot up in surprise at seeing him as the Asian man got out an economy textbook and notebook and began scribbling something in Korean down on his paper. India stared at him for ten minutes before he glanced up with annoyed brown eyes. "Can I help you?" He asked and India blinked.

"No, I'm fine… But may I ask why you're sitting with me?" She asked and Dae-Hyun rolled his eyes with a sniff.

"Because I refuse to sit near my idiotic relatives. Well, I would sit by _hyeongnim _China, but the Japanese fool is sitting right next to him." North Korea said and India nodded.

"Okay." She said and gestured towards his notebook. "So what are you doing there?"

North Korea gave India a smart-ass smirk, which astounded India, considering how the guy usually only scowled. "Writing."

India pouted and gave him a nudge on the shoulder. "Okay, so tell me what you're writing."

Dae-Hyun raised his eyebrows. "Why should I?" He asked tipping his head to the side. India pouted some more and mumbled, "I was just trying to make conversation, is all."

"Well I'm not really interested." Dae-Hyun retorted and turned his back on her and continued studying his economy book. India tried to turn her attention back to her novel, but she found that she was no longer interested in reading. Her gaze returned to North Korea. Time to try again.

"So. Dae-Hyun…" She said slowly and North Korea scowled and looked at her. "What is it now?" He asked impatiently and India blinked taken back and quickly thought of something to say. "Do you like culture class?" She blurted and Dae-Hyun stared at her in confusion. "What?"

"Do you like culture class." Anju repeated and North Korea frowned at her. "What does it matter whether I like it or not?" He asked suspiciously, making India grin.

"Quit acting so wary, I just want to know if you like culture class." She said with a laugh, which made North Korea's cheeks tinge with pink. The oblivious person India was, didn't notice. North Korea frowned and turned his attention back to his books before grumbling, "No."

India's eyebrows rose, "No? Why don't you like it then?" She asked and North Korea frowned at her. "None of your business." He responded and India decided that she should try to talk about something else. She blurted out the first thing on her mind.

"What's your favorite food?" Dae-Hyun looked up at her slowly and started laughing. He was _actually _laughing. India stared in shock as he looked at her and responded, "_Tteok._" India blinked and smiled.

"I like _tteok _too!" She said and out of the blue, India felt a peculiar burning sensation on her body and so did North Korea. Both Asians turned their heads to see seven members of the East Asian family standing huddled together and staring at North Korea and India with shocked expressions. As soon as they saw North Korea and India look at them, they immediately expelled and they all hurriedly packed their things and left the library.

Anju blinked and frowned. "What's their problem?" She asked a very confused Korean. Dae-Hyun slowly turned to look at her and shrugged. "Only god knows." He responded and began packing away his books. India blinked again.

"You're leaving already?" She asked and North Korea nodded.

"Yes. I have all the information I need to know and I was just reviewing for the economics test tomorrow." North Korea said and India's eyes widened.

"It's tomorrow!" She cried loudly, earning a 'Shush!' from Mrs. Jackson. Dae-Hyun nodded again and India sighed.

"That's just great." India mumbled. "And I didn't study at all. It totally forgot about it." North Korea smirked and prodded her with a hand.

"Quit acting all depressed. For Mrs. Yankee's class it's tomorrow. You're in Mrs. Edison's so you have it two days from now." He said and India instantly perked up.

"That's a relief." She sighed and stood up with Wuthering Heights in her hand. She walked towards the exit and waved a good-bye to North Korea.

"See you later, Dae-Hyun!" She called back and entered the indoor D hallway and started walking to the dorms. When she had only walked past two classrooms, hands grabbed her, making her let out a yelp as she was pressed against a wall. India spun around, ready to punch the person who had just grabbed her, in fear for it might have been France, but to her surprise it was Taiwan.

"Taiwan?" Anju asked and Mei looked at her with her eyes wide.

"Were you just talking to Dae-Hyun?" She asked and India frowned in confusion. Why would Taiwan ask that even though she saw them herself?

"Yeeeeah… You saw me talking to him, so why do you ask?" India asked, tilting her head to the side, her confusion continuing to run through her.

Taiwan sighed, shaking her head and looked at India, taking a step back to give India some room. "You shouldn't be talking to him! You saw how easily he loses his temper! Even around his own family! He could hurt you!" Taiwan cried and India blinked. Now she was _really _confused to why Taiwan didn't want her around North Korea. Sure, he lost his temper that morning in homeroom, but that didn't mean he was a bad guy. And besides, even though North Korea was a hot-headed bully, it didn't mean that he would actually hurt her, right?

"So what if he has a bad temper? Maybe you just caught him on a bad day." India suggested and Taiwan face-palmed. She shook her head and sighed.

"You're missing the point! He might beat the crap out of you like he did to Yong Soo!" Taiwan said and India responded by saying, "Did he ever hurt you?"

Taiwan blinked and hesitated before replying, "No." With a shake of her head.

"Did he ever hurt anyone else?" India asked, continuing to push on with questions to prove her point.

Taiwan sighed and said, "Not any other countries unless they were in a war with them at the time, but he did hurt people…" India nodded, ignoring the last part of the sentence. They were all countries. They had all hurt humans at one point or another. "Exactly. He only hurts Korea because he simply doesn't like him. He hasn't hurt anyone else yet so I don't see any reason to why I should avoid him." India said firmly and Taiwan sighed and looked at the cocoa-colored girl directly in the eyes. "Why are you trying so hard to defend him?" She asked wearily and India blinked. "Huh?"

"Why are you trying so hard to defend him?" Taiwan repeated and India paused and thought for a moment. Why _was_ she defending him? The two of them barely shared a word with each other so it wasn't like they were friends or anything. But no one really bothered to talk to Dae-Hyun so they didn't really know much about him, except for the temper he showed.

Thinking her response through, she finally turned towards India and said, "Honestly I'm not sure. But I don't really like how people judge him too quickly without getting to know him very well. And even though you're related to him, I've noticed that you avoid him like the Bubonic Plague, so I think that everyone, including you should get to know him before you go warding people away from him." India said and was about to add something else, but was interrupted when she heard a man scream in a feminine voice, "INDIA! Your pet tiger's gone berserk again!" In a flash of brown, a man ran past the two Asian nations and India looked at the direction where Bulgaria was running from.

Eyes widening in dismay at seeing a black-striped orange tiger bolting after Bulgaria, India groaned. "Bengal! Not again!" India turned to Taiwan and quickly said, "We can talk about this later, alright?" The Asian nation turned and pursued after her haywire pet as Taiwan stared at her in shock with her mouth agape.

**Taiwan's POV**

The wavy haired nation stared at the retreating cocoa colored girl in shock until she disappeared from sight. Taiwan sighed shaking her head and began walking down the hall. She would carry on with her warnings about her family back at their room.

When Taiwan walked out of the D building, she got the suspicious feeling that she was being followed. She looked around and saw that no one was there. Strange. Taiwan shrugged and continued walking back to the dorms.

Maybe it was just one of Greece's cats or something. Even though they usually mew and yowl wherever they go… Taiwan hesitated and turned around only to find that no one was behind her. Paranoia was beginning to make its way up her throat but she forced it down her throat and shook her head. She was acting silly. It wasn't like a rapist was after her. Unless France decided to…

Taiwan turned around to begin to rush back to her room in fear of the perverted European, only to bump into a girl who was looking at a piece of paper in her hands.

The girl who Taiwan had bumped into, winced and looked at her with wide eyes. "Sorry about that." The unfamiliar girl apologized and Taiwan blinked and began to study the girl. She had long brown hair that was tied with red ribbons into twin pony tails that ran down her chest. She had tan skin and pretty brown eyes and was about the same height as Taiwan.

Mei blinked and smile at her. "It's okay. I should be the one apologizing. After all, I _am_ the one who bumped into you." Taiwan assured the girl and stepped back and bowed at her slightly the way Japan taught her to. "My name is Taiwan by the way."

The tan girl blinked and bowed back at her awkwardly. "Nice to meet you Taiwan. My name is Seychelles. I started here two days ago." She said and smiled at Taiwan. Taiwan smiled delightedly. "You're a new student here, huh? Did you get an invite to join L.U.N.?" She asked and Seychelles blinked in confusion and tipped her head to the side.

"L.U.N.? What's that?" She asked and Taiwan explained the concept of the club to her.

"Anyway, L.U.N. is a club that's just for girl's. So would you like to join?" She asked the African girl. Seychelles paused and nodded slowly.

"Sure. I've never really been out of my little islands before, so I would like to meet new people." She said with a smile. Seychelles was about to say something else, when she heard a nearby bush rustle.

Taiwan felt fear begin to rise into her throat, believing that France really _was_ going to show up, when water suddenly hit her and Seychelles square in the face. The two girls stumbled backwards, trying to wipe the liquid off their faces, when they suddenly tripped on rope.

Taiwan and Seychelles fell backwards and into a fluffy white powder substance. To her left, Seychelles let out a sneeze and sat up. Taiwan followed her lead and heard a young girl begin to laugh.

"Oh my god! Did you see that 'Cadia? The looks on their faces were priceless!" A girl with red hair began to laugh while a girl with brown hair stood up with a rope in her hand.

The girl with brown hair was looking at the rope in her hand and shook her head with a sigh. "I honestly don't see what was the point of this. But yes. Their faces looked funny." She said and Taiwan's mouth dropped open.

"Rhode? Arcadia?" She cried and the two girl's turned and looked at the Asian. Rhode Island was snickering as she turned to look at Taiwan.

"Yes, Tai?" She asked and Taiwan's face began to turn red with anger.

"You little-" She growled and Rhode Island grabbed Arcadia's hand and began to run back to their dorms. Taiwan shot up to her feet and began running after them.

"Come back here, you _chouchu!" _Taiwan yelled and chased them back to the dorms. Yes, this is a normal day after school when there is no L.U.N. meeting, ladies and gentlemen.

* * *

><p><strong>Fail ending T.T<strong>

**Translations-**

Chouchu= Jerks (Google translate.)

**Umahari Pumare- If anyone wants to help with pairings, you can send me suggestions. These are the countries I have not yet decided to pair up with each other yet. (P.S. Not all of the pairings in the story are going to be yaoi, just the majority.) (P.S.S. Not all of these people have appeared in the story yet, but they will.) **

**France, Seychelles, China, Estonia, Latvia, Poland, Romania, Bulgaria, Holland (Netherlands), Arcadia (Yeeah… I'm putting up my own OC here. Not sure if I want to pair her up with anyone.), All fifty states of America, Ukraine, Cuba, Kenya (Girl), South Korea, Vatican City (Male. might appear)**

**Yeah… All the people I can think up of… BYE!**


End file.
